The Suite Life Legacy
by Alyssameep
Summary: As the Suite Life gang heads in different directions, witness their ups and downs as they continue striving to keep their bonds intact and to live life to the fullest.


**Author's note: So I found myself totally upset at the ending to the Suite Life series because it was OVER. I've always thought it'd be interesting to take a darker perspective at the Suite Life characters, and that's exactly where this story is going. Be warned, there is definitely going to be swearing, some explicit scenes, and tackling of dark issues. You have been warned. Oh, and characters featured include everyone ever on the Suite Life who's ever had a significant role: Zack, Cody, Woody, London, Bailey, Maddie, Mr. Moseby, Carey, Esteban, Arwin, Ms. Tuttweiler, etc. There will be many original characters, but mostly I'm focusing on the Suite Life gang's relationships with one another. So, enjoy my attempt at a darker side of the Suite Life.**

Bailey Pickett made her way up the intimidating sidewalk to Yale University. Her walk was brisk, her heels clacking on the sidewalk below her. Her hair whipped behind her, and for once she wished she had listened to London's advice of shaving her head. She smiled and looked down.

Without warning, she found herself walk smack into someone. The two collapsed to the ground, Bailey twisting her ankle in the process. She let out a yelp of pain.

"Oh God, I'm really sorry," said a deep voice. Bailey looked up and saw a young man. He was decked out in black skinny jeans, a band t-shirt, and skater shoes. His hair was blonde and reminded her of Cody's. She closed her eyes. Cody…

"Are you injured?" The deep voice touched something within her, and Bailey found her heart hurting: He said it in the same tone as Cody.

"I'm—I'm fine," she said, shaking her head. She attempted to stand up but cried out in pain. Tears prickled at her eyes. "Actually, I think… I-I think I twisted my ankle."

"Here, let me help you," said the boy, his dark brown eyes connecting with Bailey's. She found herself lost in them. There was something about their depth that made her drown in them. She didn't like it one bit.

She shook her head back and forth repeatedly. "Please, I'm fine, and I'm sure you have m-much better things to do than help a little old freshman like me."

The boy smirked. "It's really no big deal, ah…?"

"Oh, Bailey," said Bailey automatically. "My name is Bailey."

Bailey slipped off her high-heeled shoes. The boy assisted her in standing up before slipping an arm around her waist to keep her steady as she limped. "Hello, Bailey. I'm Kyle."

"You should be just fine for class," said the campus nurse. She dismissed Bailey after she had wrapped her foot, and Bailey made her way out of the office, wincing.

Kyle sat on the floor outside the room. He looked up as she came out. "How's the foot?"

"Slight sprain," said Bailey. She looked at him curiously. "Thank you for helping me."

He shrugged. "Just being a good person."

"Well, thank you," said Bailey, smiling. Her smile fell as she gasped in horror. "Oh no, I left my things back there!" She immediately tried to run down the hallway but failed miserably.

"You mean this stuff?" Bailey flipped around and saw Kyle gesturing towards her suitcases and messenger bags. "I went and got it while you were in there. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, n-not at all," she said, blood rushing to her cheeks. This boy was so thoughtful. Why?

He scrutinized Bailey. "You know, I'd leave you alone, but seeing as you can't even get down the hallway by yourself…" He took all of her bags in his hand and started trudging down the hallway towards her. "Where's your dorm?"

"It's on the other side of campus."

"You're lucky you're cute," said Kyle as he began his long trek out of the building. Bailey stared open-mouthed after him before grinning to herself and slowly following by limping.

Later on that day, Bailey flopped down on her bed, worn out. Her roommate still hadn't arrived, and it was nearly time for dinner. She had been hoping that whoever her roommate was could go to dinner with Bailey so the two wouldn't be so alone, but with these circumstances it didn't seem like it would happen.

Just as these thoughts rushed to Bailey's head, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," said Bailey, sitting up on her bed.

The door opened, and a small Asian girl stood in the doorway. "Hello," she said boldly, her chin up and her chest out. "Are you Bailey?"

Bailey smiled widely and walked up to her, holding up her hand. "Yes, I'm Bailey, it's so nice to meet you!"

The girl surveyed Bailey's hands with her dark eyes and walked into the room towards the unoccupied bed. "I'm Katherine," she said flatly. "But call me Katie. Call me Katherine, and I'll kick your ass. Understood?"

"Y-yes," said Bailey, averting her gaze from Katie and stumbling back to her bed. "Um, so, do you want to—want to go to dinner with me?"

"Hey," came an unexpected voice from the doorway. Bailey turned around and offered Kyle a small smile. He leaned against the frame. "Want to get dinner?"

"Uh…"

"Yes," said Katie, observing Kyle and licking her lips. "I'd love to get dinner."


End file.
